Rainy Nights
by FireChibi
Summary: Started out as a Gateau Marron story and turned into a story between Marron and an Orignal Character. Shounen- Ai. Really short. Complete


He sat by the window looking out as the rain fell over the grass. They had been in the town for a week and it had rained the entire week. It wouldn't have been so bad if it had not been so cold, but it was cold there for keeping him locked inside. He just watching the rain outside the window like a caged animal the hair falling down into his face. How he hated being locked up in this place.  
I watched him silently from the doorway he didn't even know I was there watching him so intently. He reached up with a pail hand and brushed the hair from his face, it was a rather irritated gesture, but at least he had stopped pacing. He had been driving Carrot mad earlier pacing from one end of the room to the other. Finally Carrot left the room all together and went down stairs.  
He looked very alone sitting there suddenly lost in his own thoughts and I wished with all my heart that he didn't. I wonted to go over and hold him so badly that it hurt. Then I watched him do the oddest thing. He bent his head lightly and kissed the glass on the window. "Marron what are you doing"? I asked suddenly and he started his head snapping up to look at me. He blushed a deep red, almost so that he was the colour of a cherry.  
"My mother used to do that when I was little"  
  
Flashback  
  
It was rainy night and a small boy no more then five sat on the wood floor reading a book. His mother sat by the window looking at the rain her hair the same shade of ebony as her son's.  
The little boy watched as his mother bent forward and kissed the moist glass of the window. He looked at her curiously. "Why did you do that mother"? Little Marron asked Getting up off the floor and going over to where his mother sat. She smiled at the puzzled look on his face and pulled him into her lap.  
"I'll tell when your older," she whispered holding her son tightly to her chest, he curled up in her arms. He loved is mother very much she was only one who seemed to understand him.  
He squirmed in her arms and reached over kissing the window also "why did you do that Marron- Chan"; she asked smiling at the small boy in her lap.  
"Because mama did it. If mama does it has to be important".  
  
End Flashback  
  
There was a time when these moments would have made me happy, but know. He was being open with me and that made me very happy, but right know he looked sad. I knew how much he had loved his mother. The fact that it brought so much pain to him just made me wont to cry. I hated the thought of him being so upset. It made me feel like I was going to cry as well and I hated it.  
He was my best friend but at this moment I couldn't think of a way to help him. There was no way for me to help him. He was lost with in his own thoughts. For a moment I thought I would completely loose as he looked out the window.  
"Marron are you alright", he turned to me and what I saw in his eyes was heart shattering.  
"Yes Chris I am fine, just thinking", he sighed returning his gaze to the window.  
"Would you like some company while you think. I promise not to make a sound", he turned to me an almost accusing look in his eyes. "I swear I wont make a sound". He sighed again but smiled and nodded. He had the most beautiful smile I had ever seen.  
I walked up to him kneeling on the floor I lay my head in his lap. He looked down at me with a rather amazed look in his eyes, then laid his hand on my head and began to gently run his fingers through my hair. He had such a light touch, it was calming and if I sat long enough with out moving he would put me sleep not that I minded at all but...  
  
When he didn't speak for I while I thought he was almost sincere in leaving me to my thoughts, but then he shifted softly and I looked down at him. He was fast asleep. He was so peaceful when he slept. He looked so innocent, none of his usual smart alic characteristics could be seen when he was like this. I smiled stroking his hair still. Why I loved him so much I didn't know. He was nothing, in fact he was everything that usually annoyed me, but as he lay there so sweet, I couldn't help but love him. In some way's we were very much alike. Though these qualities were only seen when we were alone together. When we were alone he didn't have a reason to hide behind the mask of what every one else thought was who he really was. Only I knew the real Chris.  
He shifted again, making a small contented sound. He was so much like a child some times. I bent kissing he cheek lightly, a small smile crept across his face. I allowed him to lie there for a while not wonting to wake him. I knew he often did not sleep well.  
Then I heard the all to familiar sound of chocolate yelling at my brother, he must be hitting on the maid again. Will he never learn?  
"Chris Sweet heart wake up", he stirred, and then settled back again." Chris come on up you go". This time his eyes slowly fluttered and opened and he looked up at me and smiled. "Sorry to have to wake you, but my brother is pushing his luck and I must go make sure that Tira and Chocolate have not killed him", Chris yawned sleepily and sat up allowing me to stand. "I'll be right back", I whispered kissing the top of his head before leaving the room.  
  
I listened as the soft sounds of his footsteps slowly faded away. I got up off the floor and sat were he had been sitting. I lay my head against the wall and closed my eyes drifted to sleep.  
  
I walked into the room and he was lying there sound asleep once again. I grinned at him, some how he always seemed to make me smile. I stood watching him for a moment before moving over and lifting him into my arms.  
I took him over to the bed, drawing back the blankets I lay him down. He turned onto his side, his arms drawn close to chest. He was so beautiful. I kissed him lightly before returning to my place by the window. The rain was beginning to slow down and stop. Thank gods I would finally beadle to get out of this house.  
I heard him stir behind me and I turned and smiled as I heard him whisper my name. It was like he knew I was considering leaving the room. I stood going back over by the bed sitting beside him. "You don't want me to leave do you", Chris squirmed under the blankets trying to move closer to the familiar warmth that had placed its self beside him. I smiled once more. I couldn't help but smile at him. He always acted so tough when in reality he was just this scared little boy who wonted attention. I lay a gently hand on top of his head. He was so very beautiful. I lay beside him rapping my arms around him feeling him curl up along side of me. I stroked his cheek absentmindedly as I lay there, slowly I to drifted into the land of dreams. 


End file.
